canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola The Ladybug
Lola the ladybug is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a 2 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian ladybug with jet black skin, red wings, black dots, blonde hair that is pulled up into a bun, and green eyes. Only two of her family members are known: Lauriette the ladybug (sister) and Leena the ladybug (sister). She was born on May 24, 1133, in Kaluka Forest, and her Astrological sign is Gemini. Lola has over 100+ years of experience in beautician school and flight training, and enjoying bullying and hurting others, constantly stalking a victim wherever he or she goes, and practicing her techniques of fly and speeding roll are her favorite hobbies. Although she works as a beautician in a beauty parlor, she is aggressive, powerful, cold-hearted, snobbish, extremely self-centered, and is overly obsessed with her own outer appearance. In fact, she is even more obsessed with her outer beauty more than her sisters are, and due to this, Lola has an odd habit of not wanting go out in public without tying her hair into a bun, so she is always making sure that her hair is always in a bun before she leaves her house. When Lola isn't going around bullying others, she can be found practicing her techniques of flying slamming tackle and speeding roll to increase the damage done to her opponents in a battle with both of those attacks, just to show off her aggressiveness and incredible power. She and her sisters constantly stalked Katheryn wherever she went, and bullied her just about every day, until they were quite gobsmacked when they saw her in her butterfly form. Powers and abilities Bug bite - Her teeth glow white and grow slightly longer, as she then bites an opponent Flying slamming tackle - A physical attack where she jumps up high, charges toward the enemy on the next turn and launches herself at an opponent by flying towards them at full speed to swoop down on them and hitting them with a full-body attack, then she forcefully drops onto them with her full body weight, as she falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath her body Speeding roll - She curls into a ball and rolls at incredible speed towards an opponent by dealing heavy damage to them Torment - She taunts an opponent by imitating them in a hurtful way, such as making fun of their love for someone or something Friends Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug (sister), Leena the ladybug (sister), Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice Enemies Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire The gallery of pictures Lola the ladybug 4.png Lola the ladybug 3.png Lola the ladybug 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kaluka